NGin's Story
by N-Gin-And-The-Stonies-Stories
Summary: N-Gin and the stonies gigs, tours, and music. Their misadventures.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long and hard day for the band that evening. N-Gin was being her usual self, while the others were practicing their newest piece entitled "I'm sorry, was that _your_ dog?". N-Gin stepped outside to see the world and all it was meant for. She looked across the street at the nightclub they would be playing tonight.

"_Hmm…" _She thought to herself. "_Maybe I should go over there and see exactly what that place is all about,"_

She walked across the road and into the front door. It wasn't open yet, but the manager said the band could take a look around the club at any time. He even gave the band door keys! N-Gin gazed at the architecture of the kitchen area, then the dance floor. It was like something she had never seen before.

"Wow…" She whispered to herself. She then realized that she hadn't turned the light on, either, but she was fine with that.

She walked up onto the dance floor. The floor was really the only thing lighting the room at the time. She looked up at one of the stripper poles.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do!" She exclaimed to herself.

She jumped up onto it and started dancing around it, screaming "Look! I'm Katie!" She couldn't help herself from laughing while doing this. Then, all of a sudden, the light turned on, making N-Gin's pink highlights stand on end.

N-Gin fell from the elevated floor with a thud. Then a voice from the front door called "What the hell are you doing, N-Gin?!"

It was Mitty, N-Gin's brother. Hanako and Katie were with him. Katie stepped forward.

"Idiot…" she poked fun at N-Gin. "Where's you're talent?!" She started laughing. "Let _me_ show you how it's done!" She had seen N-Gin dancing on the pole, mimicking her, now, she was going to show her up in her own game.

As Katie started dancing on the pole, Mitty and Hanako gaped at her, eyes wide open. Mitty took his hand and covered her eyes.

N-Gin just snickered, then turned to Hanako. "So… How did practice go?" She asked, flipping her hair back into her face.

Hanako's blue hair flew as she jumped up, saying "Yep!"

Mitty looked to Hanako in a glare. "Yeah _right!"_ He then looked at N-Gin. "It sucked! Where earth _were_ you?!"

N-Gin turned, knowing that this would be another quaint sibling argument. She simply said. "Stuff."

Mitty got all flared up at this. He started to yell, but recoiled himself, and calmed down. He then just deeply sighed and stepped out the door for some fresh air.

N-Gin and Hanako turned to look at Katie, who was still dancing about. N-Gin turned to Hanako, and quietly said "Look, this'll be funny," She tiptoed up to Katie, unaware of her surroundings, and grabbed her leg, pulling her feet out from under her. She crashed off, just as N-Gin had before.

N-Gin and Hanako burst out in laughter, and Katie picked herself up. "See what happens, Taters?!" N-Gin yelled holding her side. "You made me fall, now I returned the favor!" She was still babbling and gave Hanako a high-five.

To make things even funnier, Katie was steaming mad, but it was in a humorous way, because _she _was laughing at herself, too!

Suddenly, in the middle of all the laughter, N-Gin stopped and had a straight face. She turned to both girls and said "I'll be back later," She walked out the door, without even giving Mitty a single glance, and back across he street to the building in which they had been practicing. She walked in. (Hanako, Katie, and Mitty were watching her from the club.) Minutes later, she walked back out. She had a pair of keys in her hand. She went over to their van, which was a black Dodge Sprinter with the band's logo painted on it, and got in the driver's seat. She had a drivers license, but up until recently, she had left all the driving up to Mitty, who always drove the band around, because of his driving motto, "Lousy, stinkin' woman drivers!" But of course, everyone in the band would laugh at this. N-Gin started the van and drove off.

Mitty wondered and pondered about her reason for leaving. _"Then again, who wouldn't leave this dumpy town?" _He reassured himself. He then stretched and sighed. He kind of wanted to go with her, he had been bored ever since they got here. On their way here, he was griping about how "This gig better be worth it," and "We better be getting paid… _a lot!"_ And the band would momentarily agree with him.

Out of a spontaneous movement, Hanako jumped up. Until now, she had been unusually quiet. During practice, she had really shown improvements at lead guitar, giving her a lot of praise from Katie, who wasn't really prone to praising people for how they played. She was even kind of _strict at judging things _in a way. Hanako walked out of the club, simply gave a goodbye wave, and went back to the practicing spot. She would need a lot of rest for this gig. She could feel it.

Katie couldn't help think of where N-Gin went off to. Then, she thought "_Maybe she went to go get hammered,"_ Come to think of it, N-Gin would go drink so she would have an excuse for the trouble she might get into later. She'd later come back then do a little 'rock star parking' outside the club door, which just made the club owner a little ticked, but then again, he'd get over it. In Katie's point of view, N-gin was the one in the band who was, well… Most normal. Sure, she was weird and such, but N-Gin was the one who would give out personal-business information and shipping addresses to record companies and managers of gig deals. Let's just say Katie thought N-Gin was the more _professional_ member of the band. Not that she didn't trust or hope about Mitty and Hanako, it's just that she thought they were a little _strange_. Hanako would always wear her awesome guitar face at a gig, and Mitty, while driving, would always do his gangsta lean, while sub woofing to make the neighbors jealous of our killer sound system. Katie would just wonder what would happen if she had ever seen Mitty in a suit. She would just die of laughter, because Mitty wouldn't be the one to play dress-up.

Katie got out of her little track of thought and walked out of the club to go meet up with Hanako. On her way out, she turned to Mitty and told him to lock up. She couldn't help but giggle a little.

Mitty locked the club door and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

N-Gin pulled into the parking lot of a new guitar store in town. She wanted to buy something. For Hanako. N-Gin figured Hanako may want a new instrument for tonight's performance. But, she wanted to get something special for her friend, so she walked up to the cashier, and said

"Give me your _greatest,_ most _expensive_ guitar!"

The cashier, who was sipping on a Full Throttle, nearly choked at her demand. "What are you, crazy?!" He blurted. He was right to say this, because the most expensive guitar in the palace was about 959500.00.

"Just give me a guitar that my friend would LOVE!" She said, glaring as if her life depended on it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" The cashier sighed. He led N-Gin over to a poster full of custom guitars for a reasonable price. "Here, " He said. "Look through here and I'll go get it,"

N-Gin peered at the poster. She looked and looked again, but nothing appealed to her liking. She took a deep sigh as she was about to give up. As her hope was dying out, she found it! The _perfect_ guitar! It was blue with a hardwood print. It's neck was sleek and shiny. The most suitable guitar from Hanako! To make deepen things, it had the option for a custom name print on it, the guitar was made in Japan (which you could get custom Kanji print, too.) It was called the _Beautiful Crews Jackson 5 _from Japan. It was hand-crafted from Japan. And better yet… It came with a matching bass!

N-Gin squeed for joy. She was overwhelmed at this marvelous instrument. She looked to the cashier. "Get me _this_ one! And make is snappy, rock-boy!"

The cashier seemed a little pissed off at N-Gin, but he did as she told him. About 10 minutes later, he returned with the two guitars. One was Hanako's instrument, the other was N-Gin's matching bass. He even gave her two cases with a bunch of different guitarist's written signatures on it! N-Gin accepted them, then paid for them quickly. As she headed out the door, she saw it. Another guitar she just _had_ to have! A pink body with a painted-on wing… A long, brown guitar neck. And on it's top, the head of a flamingo! N-Gin nearly fainted, then looked back at the cashier. He knew what to do, so he got it down for her and she paid for it. Now N-Gin, who was supposed to only come out with one guitar, was coming out with _three!_

The cashier carried the Flamingo while N-Gin carried the others and they loaded up the van.

"Thanks, dude," N-Gin told the cashier. "I'm sorry… I didn't catch your name… What was it?"

The cashier closed the van door and apologized for not telling her before. "Oh, sorry… I should have told you earlier, but I thought your were just a normal customer. But I guessed I was wrong,"

N-Gin didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or an insult, so she just kept quiet, but kind if glared at him. "So… your name?"

"Right…" The cashier replied. "It's Zack,"

"Zack…Wow, what a strange name," N-Gin joked, as she turned to get in the driver seat. "So, _Zack…_ I guess I'll be leaving. I got a gig tonight, and I've already missed my first practice session with my group," She informed him.

As N-Gin started the car and was about to drive off with her newly-equipped instruments, Zack blurted out, "Could I see your band play?"

N-Gin looked at him. "Why would you want to? It's not like you actually know our style or anything like that,"

"Yeah, I know, I know… I just wanna see if you all are any good, that's all," He said with an odd tone.

"Well, okay, hop in." She replied. "But don't expect the others to like you. That's your warning,"

He got in the passenger's seat and they started to drive off. N-Gin soon started telling Zack just _who _her fellow band-mates were. When he heard her stories, especially that she had a blood-related brother, he was starting to wonder and regret what he had gotten himself into. But, he thought to himself, that he should just sit back and watch the soon-to-be-expected chaos to unfold. At least, that's what his mind was telling him.


End file.
